


Sounds

by KimTaeYangg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangle, M/M, Wonwoo is depressed, aggressive Jun, angsty, extra chapters for other pairings in the future, fluff?, how to tag, i think so, minor smut, or love square? idk, sexually confused!Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTaeYangg/pseuds/KimTaeYangg
Summary: There are sounds that are hidden, the sounds that will only be heard in the depth of despondency, felicity, anxiety, adoration. . .etc. . .Jeon Wonwoo was just an ordinary worker who was unawared of his feelings. He watches the world pass by without any care other than his work. However, Wonwoo was perceiving that he has developed feelings towards his younger co-operate worker in their 1 year project. To him it was foreign, how he starting to hear the sounds that never once he heard before. He was lost. He was lost into his own feelings, an incohorent mess, he hated how it hurts but he couldn't seem to bring himself together and run away, his body sunk deeper into desperation and continued to fall. that was until someone reached out and pulls him back to, again, hear two hearts beating in the same rythm.





	1. I. Of realization

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic posted on Ao3 ( this was also posted on AFF btw )  
> please forgive me for any grammatical errors or tenses mistakes // im so sorry im not native English - but i'll try to fix it through time.  
> i hoped that by the time this finish i'd have your support. thank you. 

It was almost 10:30 PM. some people still lingering around in the dark street, finding their way home to their families in haste under the damp light of the light poles. the red, green and blue lights from the traffic pole flashing on the grey cement road as the trees rusteled in the cold wind. By this time buildings was already pit dark, some rooms still brightened in yellow lights with some worker working overtime, sticking their eyes on their computer screen, the dull digital light imprinted on their skin. 

Wonwoo sat down on his chair in the corner of the room the nth time of the night after the all-too-farmiliar session of saking hands and the congrats he have heard a million time before, he pulled out his most believable smile as he bowed to the guests, the glass of wine in his hands haven't really gone down as his eyes still wandering out the window. the CARATs .co celebration was far to an end even though it was awfully late already. It was, after all, their largest project which took over a year to complete and it has led them to their considerable success. The project, of which Wonwoo himself participated in and took a huge part of, has declared their place, bring their names to a greater level. The extravagant party took place on the 17th floor of CARATs .co building got quieter than before as people slowly leaves, the food slowly disapear from plates and bottles of alcohol got drained to the bottom. Wonwoo sighed. It was a memorable day for the company and he was one of the people who made it happend, but he couldn't seem to bright himself up, he couldn't help but felt a bit. . .lonely. he shook his head lightly as he took a small sip of the cold liqiud than put the glass container on the nearest table, picking up his coat from a chair and took his leave. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo stirs in his bed as he curls up, try to sink his head further into his soft pillow to hide away from the soft white light spots creeping through his thin curtains, approached to dance on his pale white skin, making the dark rim under his fox-like eyes seemed more obvious. The lack of sleep from constant night caught up in his work makes every second his back touches the matress treasured. He groaned in displeasure, shifting his body again while he frowned, his eyes close tightly, trying to get back to the sleep he certainly lost a few minutes ago. after a few more minutes, he finally assumed that he couldn't get back to sleep anymore and on his elbows, he push himself up from the bed. He leaned back, resting his back agains the headboard as he let out a overly tired yawn, squinting his eyes to look at the clock on top of the drawer placed oposite to his bed. It was only 07:26 AM. Then he just sat there, spaced out on his comfortable bed as he told himself over and over again from last night that he had a week off. 

He dreamily got out of bed and walked outside of his room, he hisses silently at the cold hitting his foot's bare skin and rubs his neck as he turned the door nob to the room right beside his'

\- Mingyu-a--

he paused. 

his arms droped to his sides, he rolled his lips in between his teeth, making a straight line. His eyes scanned all over the place, realising that there isn't anybody in the room, not anymore. i'll have to fix this habit. he thought to himself, sighing a bit too loud as he closed the door and walks over to his kitchen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Manager Jeon, this is Kim Mingyu from branch 5, he will be your partner throughout this project. Mingyu this is Jeon Wonwoo, please get along well. and manager Jeon, please do find him a place to stay during the time of work. 

Wonwoo's boss said with his sweet half smile, patting on Wonwoo's back reassuringly. 

\- thank you, sir.

as he heard the honey sweet voice, Wonwoo looked up to see his partner smilling with the brightest smile he had ever seen. He felt something weird thud in his chest

\- you can call me Seungcheol. im counting on you both, understood?

\- yes ofcourse, i'll make sure i dont disappoint you.

Seungcheol seemed like he almost took it as a surprise when his eye widened slightly and raised his brows. He laughed and gave the latter a few pats on his shoulder.

\- good! _ he then made his way to the end of the hall and disappeared behind his office's door.

Wonwoo haven't said a thing from the momment the really tall guy, appeared to name 'Kim Mingyu', got introduced to him. He couldn't help but stares at the guy even though Seungcheol many times told him that it's considered rude. The room was in silent, that akward silent that Wonwoo hated so damn much, Mingyu eyes still pin on Seungcheol's office door while Wonwoo's eyes are still on him. Mingyu suddenly turned his head to look at Wonwoo, making him joit from where he was standing, giving him that breath-taking smile yet again, Mingyu holds out his hand out

\- I do hope that we do work together well, for the great or good of this industy, am I right? 

Wonwoo held in a weird akward chuckle and smilled back at his partner's dorky charm, he brings out his hand and wrap it around the other's 

\- yes. me too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo woke up again, it was the second day of his week off. As usual, he haven't decided to leave his delightful heaven-warm of a bed or not. Alternatively, hey can lay there all day and do something beside sleeping, like watch a film on his laptop-of which laying right next to him- or play some games on his phone. Or he can move his ass and cook something to eat and spend the rest of his day outside of his room. He sighed and slip out of his blaket as his growing stomach chose for him instead, he walked outside and finds himself reaching for the other room's door knob again. But he paused when he touched the cold silver metal bulk before turning it and withdraw his hand. His heart felt heavy as he strolled to the kitchen, tug a chair out and sat comfortably on it as if he was waiting for something. after a second or two, he finally stands up and go to the fridge, his heart sunk as he realised what was missing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo heard an inaudible voice, he grunted as he tried to make out what it was. it was a sweet and warm voice, calling his name. and the voice keep getting louder and louder and louder until it was right beside his ears. . .

He frowned as his eyes fluttered open slightly, squinting at the early morning light. The first thing hit his eyes ( on the second time he wake up of the day ) were magnified Mingyu's pair of pure brown orbs, their nose was iches away from touching. Wonwoo's greeted him, also, with a loud thud as he moved backwards and almost fell out of his chair as a result. Mingyu just laughed cutely as he turn his back to the latter, who was still calming his heart on the kitchen's table.

\- good morning. Mingyu said.

'ah, so it was his voice'_ Wonwoo thought as he reply with the good old boring "morning.". he took a deep inhale for the smell of food to filled his lungs as Mingyu took a sit on the chair opposite to him, placing two plates of toast, fried eegs and bacon on the table, one infront of Wonwoo and the other for himself. It had been 2 weeks since he last struggle by the stove by himself and have his eggs flying off the marble counter and his toast with the jammed side on the floor ( ofcourse it doesn't happends all the time, just away of saying ). to his own accord, it was wise of him to invite Mingyu to stay at his appartment where he had a spear room for stay-over guests. Somewhere in those 2 weeks he actually thought of marrying the guy, of whom he thought was perfect. he thanked Mingyu and get his sweet smile as a respond. He felt his heart jumped, his eyes dropped on his plate and he started to empty it out while whishing that his face wasn't red. 

Something grew inside of him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He silently sat at the kitchen table, the same table he had sat thousand of time before, but recently it felt abit. . . empty. His eyes droped down on his plate, on his favourite morning dish but it doesn't look quite the same as he pears at the coal-looking toast and bacon rubber-wannabe. Well at least his eggs are fine, he chuckled thinking how stupid he would look if someone sees how exicted he was tossing the egg upside down without breaking the thing ( it was a little burnt, still but that's beside the point. ) he had never reached the level of 'ok' in cooking, it just stop at 'it's editable' or 'it's still food' ,he missed how his one year without any cooking felt like, how there was someone there for him, not to mention his overly well cooking skill. He glanched at the dishes holder, everything still stay exactly where they were by the fact that he, from the day the project ends, always eat out for dinner. there was only one mug of coffee on the table, steamy hot. the other one stayed where it was a week or 2 before, as no one is using it now. the chair opposite to his', also. Empty. 

Putting the dirty dishes into the washer, he decided to shook it off his head by listen to some music in the living room- of which activity he always do when he was stressed out by his overwheming amount of work. putted his favourite song on speaker at a bearable volume, he started singing along to the melody as he bring his laptop with him and sat aside on the couch. It's at that momment he, yet again, realised of his weird actions, which he caught himself doing over and over again. Normally, the time set before the project begins, he would throw his body on the couch with his leg swinging everywhere and place it anywhere he feel comfortable with. But recently, he keep moving himself aside, leaving spare place between him and the other end of the couch, as if there was still some one sitting next to him. He stopped singing. The tune he sang sounds different, it felt . . incomplete. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo was surprised about how he and Mingyu are getting along so well. He finally got somebody as his company and he felt that is hobbies were appreciated. fhey share the love for music, artists or even books and film, they had alot of things in common that Wonwoo found it a little funny how it sounds like it came right out of a cliche romance novel he reads. He always getting those shivers down his spine when the sound of Mingyu sing along quietly beside him on the couch flows to his ears, or the slight momment when their skin brushed agains each other making his heart jump and he would shrink back into the couch hoping that the latter didn't see the bright hue of red on his face. it felt warm and fuzzy, he can sense a smile plastered on his lips while he watch the younger skillfully making their food of whatever, or that sudden joit when he heard the latter's small laughter. Even at times when he felt dejected, he felt like nothing mattered anymore and he just want to stop, to give up and lay down . . . Mingyu was there for him, comforting him,reassuring him and sometime give him tight hugs that made him wanted to break into tears. He didn't know why he felt like that or where did it come from, but he was certain that there was something about Mingyu that was silently driving him crazy. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another day passed, the sun has long disappeared behind the horizon and the moon shone bright, the pure white light made it's way through Wonwoo's soft curtains, casting the small pots of tree's shadow on the smooth grayish floorboard. Wonwoo sunk into the matress, wrapping himself in the pleasant warmth of the thick blanket. one hour than two passed but Wonwoo, however, don't seem like he fell asleep as his eyes was still wandering around outside his glass balcony doors. He had been looking up at the tiny stars on the night sky with countless failed attemps to count them, he lost track of his counting again as he rolled over, his eyes fastened on the grey ceilling as a sudden familiar voice rang in his skull.

"Hyung, what is that star's name?"

His heart skipped a beat

. . .

" what's the name of this star? and what does it means? " _ Mingyu curiously pointed at a random star on one of Wonwoo's book, he had been asking this quite often since Wonwoo told him every star has it's names and meanings.

" that one is the meissa. Traditional name deriving from Arabic Al-Maisan 'the shinning one' " 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up. but not technically woke up since he barely sleep at all. He stared down his hands intertwined with each other. . .

\- what's wrong with me?

he mumbled under his breath as he realised that recently, his head was filled with nothing but the figure of him. 

he realised he didn't have to wake the other up everyday anymore.

he realised that there was only one plate of food on the table, along with only one mug of coffee and only one person all along.

he realised he missed the other's dorky smile

his honey sweet voice.

his jokes. 

his interactions.

his care. 

. . .

him. 

why is he like this?

why is he missing the other so much?

why does his mind only thinks of him?

why. . . does everything infront of his eyes so blury all of the sudden?

As the tears slipped out of his eyes, leaving darker spots here and there on the warm but cold blanket. . . he realised again.

he was in love. 

\----------

a sound of paper scrunching, some paper slidded under his front door crack. . . his daily mail today, do look a little bit different. 

\----------

a/n: wow that was harder than I expected. I almost threw a confession scence and M content in there.   
( but this was shitty either way )

i hope that you would gladly anticipate that the second chapter will come out soon. 

i promise to make the chapter longer and i'd be glad to hear your suggestions on how i can improve my writing. So please do leave a comment.

thank you. 


	2. II. of hand-written letters

Hearing the all-too-familiar sound, Wonwoo swift away his tears and removed himself from the bed. For every steps he took his eyes got a bit more blurred. He wanted to hide away or even get rid of these feeling he coveys, but it didn’t seem like he can. So he would figure out a way to distract himself, even though it’s only a moment. He expected to see his bills and a few fliers as usual in his daily mail, but something caught his eyes-a piece of thick paper, the single yellowish corner of it showing under all of the colorful fliers. He picked them up from the ground, examining through the bunch of paper contains some new household products until he reached the wood-looking yellow envelope at the very bottom. His heart jumped as he saw the messy handwriting, he could recognize it anywhere. His heart swells up like a balloon, he smiled sheepishly at the name that was written on the envelope in black ink “Kim Mingyu” along with a quickly drawn smiley face. it was folded nicely with a red seal imprinted with a “K” in 3D, he thought it was unnecessary but he didn’t really mind. He opened it carefully and took the piece of paper inside, a grin made it way to his lips as he reads what it contents

“Dear hey Wonwoo, did you miss me? Because I did. “

He chuckled at the messy and indecent way of writing, his ears felt a bit hot as he was pretty sure that his face was red like an apple by now. His eyes moved to the next lines

“ It has been a long time, hasn’t it? Isn’t it 2 months already?? I honestly felt a bit weird when I got home since I had a lot of fun living over there with you.  The view here changed a lot, too and I’ve only been gone for a year. . .”

Wonwoo placed the other papers on the coffee table and guilds himself to lay on the couch, he didn’t take his eyes off the letter as well as didn’t stop reading. The rest of the letter was, unsurprisingly, anything but important. He almost slipped a laugh how he knows that Mingyu was still that giant puppy he knew.  Mingyu talked about how his flowers was still healthy as Minghao, his roommate who he told Wonwoo a lot about while they live together, he took care of them well, how Aji was happy seeing him home again and so does his mother, and also whined about his work (which he said was really boring without Wonwoo around), . . . it just goes on. For some people, reading such a letter could be boring as it sounds like a pen pal exercise came straight out of the book for some 2nd graders. But Wonwoo enjoyed reading, since it’s from Mingyu. The last line made him grinned from an ear to ear. . .

“let’s write to each other often! Because I find this method is really fascinating. . .”

 

-Hey? Earth to Jeon Wonwoo?

Jun said waving his hand in front of Wonwoo’s eyes, making the latter jolted in his seat, his grip on the cup of coffee got a little bit tighter.

-Uh. . . Yeah? _ he responds, sounding lost and confused

-You have been on Mars for the whole day now, it’s about time you come back to earth.

Jun said with his teasing tone while raising one of his brow, hand gripping slightly on Wonwoo’s shoulder the other on his hip. What he said was quite true, since Wonwoo had been spacing out all day.

-im ok. Don’t worry.

He looked up and smiled to his bestfriend, the dark rims under his eyes got a bit clearer under the office light. He lied about being ok. He didn’t sleep one bit last night as everything happened all too quickly, he realized that he had fallen for somebody as the first thing in the morning and lie awake at night with constant smiles and wheezes like an idiot. The post office was really surprised when they saw Wonwoo, who came and sent a letter very early in the morning, they were also happy to see him not looking like a corpse dragging itself to work for once, instead he looked cheerful and as the lovely old woman-the one who often feed the animal around the post office-said, he looked like he was in love.

he indeed was.

Junhui pressed his lips flat, frowned at his best friend’s smile then took a step back and acted dramatically

-there is definitely something wrong! You don’t do “SMILE”!

-stop being so obnoxious you twat.

He said chuckling and hit Jun lightly on his stomach, making the latter fake wrapped a hand over his lower stomach, he leans over to Wonwoo’s work desk and made some obviously fake grunts, Wonwoo can only laugh at the sight, beaming teasingly at Jun-who returned the smile.

-I’ll tell Seungcheol that you abused me again.

-shut up.

With another slap on the latter’s stomach and more fake grunts, they both laughed quietly as Wonwoo returned to his computer screen, smiling contently as he awaits the days ahead of him.

 

It’d been 3 days already and Wonwoo didn’t get any letter in his mail and that made him nervous. He always in a rush from work back home and felt painfully disappointed when he saw nothing with the fliers with those same household products he saw just a few days ago. He started to feel worry about numerous of things.

What if the letter never reached him?

What if it got lost on the way there?

What if. . .

Tons of questions wandered in Wonwoo’s mind again while he stood in front of his front door, as he opened it he heard an unusual scratching sound beneath him. His eyes instantly shot down as the yellowish paper caught his eyes. It sent something like an electrical shock down his spines as he hastily slammed the door closed. He threw his bag across the room then snatched the envelope on the cold ground, hard but make sure he didn’t scrunch it. The name “Kim Mingyu” caught his eyes again as an unintentional smirk appeared on his face. He made his bee-line toward the unexpectedly comfortable couch and lie flat on his back. He took a long inhale holding the letter close to his chest, preparing himself as if his life depends on it. In a pop, the lid of the envelope flip open, revealing the white hand-written letter inside.

“ hey I got your letter! Thank you for going along with this writing stuff “

A normal start off, and the letter wasn’t something really special. Wonwoo had written to tons of people before ( mostly to the neighbor to complain about a certain kind of “noises” ) but he didn’t really enjoyed it as he was fed up every time he had to write anything. He was lazy, also, so he didn’t want to write. But this was Mingyu we are talking about here, it’s just the person which changed his point of view. He would write hundreds of letter if it’s for Mingyu, as long as he feels happy. . .

 

Apparently it must take up to two or three days for any object to be given to the receiver ( in this case, Mingyu ) if Wonwoo send anything.  So he got his mind off it, knowing for sure Mingyu will receive his letter as the post office guaranteed. They had been writing to each other for quite a while, too. It made Wonwoo chuckle every time thinking that they do have each other’s emails and numbers, but they didn’t even bother touching them as Mingyu said writing was way more fun and “romantic”. Wonwoo started to turn into fond of writing although he thought his handwriting was not very pleasant to look at. He loved everything when it comes to reading Mingyu’s letters. How the excitement overwhelmed him when he sees the yellowish envelope lying on the ground at his front door, the tingling feeling when he opens it and how he could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest whenever Mingyu said he missed him. . .He sometimes laugh at himself at the thought he is like a highschool girl having a crush on her senior. In his case, a senior having a crush on his co-worker. However, Wonwoo was always cautious of his feelings so in their 3 whole month of sending and receiving, he didn’t say anything like “I missed you” or “I want to see you” like Mingyu always do. Despite sounding cheerful in his letter, guilt built up in his stomach, he remembered when they were still together and he didn’t express his emotion toward Mingyu frequently, either.

Loud rings snapped him out of his chain of thoughts as he picked up his phone, which was laying in his pocket, and saw the familiar contact. He cleared his throat slightly as he picked up

-hey Jun. _He said, placed the letter beside him on the couch, one hand starting to loosened up his tie.

“hey Won, where you at?” _ the other line sounded as if he was in haste, followed by chains of honks and car engines. He was sure that he heard Chan’s voice, whose son of his Boss-Seungcheol, in the background, also.

-home. Where are you? Are you outside? What’s wrong? _he blurted out all of the questions that had been in his mind since he first picked up.

“uh—yeah, mind if I come over?” _the concentration in driving caused a delay motion from Jun, Wonwoo didn’t blame him, he needed to make sure that Chan’s safe.

-not at all, but why?

“I’ll explain later! Bye dude!” _ With that Jun quickly ends the call, leaving him confused and worried in the middle of the room. Without second thoughts, he rushed to the door as he knew that if Jun asked him if he could come over, he is already nearly there. Opening the door, he leaned outside to see a silver car speeding from the other end of the streets, no other but Junhui’s. He dashes to his gates, opening it beforehand as Jun parked his car in haste, with Chan being held on one side of his hips, he locked his car and dashed across the empty road. Wonwoo cleared the way for him, closed the gates as he quickly followed Jun into his house. After locking the door, he saw his guest room’s door open and went inside just to feel his heart clenched at the cute sight. Jun was putting the 2 years old Chan to bed ( as it was 9:00 or 10:00 in the evening ) whispering to him while Chan swaying his tiny hands tiringly, sliding them on Jun’s face. Jun held the latter hands and he kissed his cheeks. . .

-good nwight. . . _ Chan said as he slowly drifted off. Jun then sighed and stood up from the beside the bed. . . Just to see Wonwoo folding his arms why smirking teasingly at the door.

-shut up. _ Jun flicked, as he pushed Wonwoo outside, even though he didn’t say anything.

-I didn’t say anything, but that was adorable. _ Wonwoo laughed quietly while Jun closed the door with his full awareness, trying to make it sound as quiet as possible. With a sigh, Wonwoo tilted his head while leaning against the wall

-so what was it for you to bring Jeonghan’s kid here at such a late hour?_He lower his volume because both of them afraid that they might disturb the young one in his sleep. And he knew that Jun is terrified of the sound of Chan crying, the latter sometime questioned himself why did he become Seungcheol’s baby sitter even though Wonwoo here was his trustful assistant, mostly said that Chan liked him better.

Jun finally snapped out of his thoughts, the panicking expression made it way to his face again as he pulled Wonwoo to the couch, whisper-shouting

-there is an error document, the entire third project got miscalculated!

-what??! How come? _Wonwoo

-how the hell am I supposed to know?? but we need to fix it, I’ll call Seungcheol.

 

02:24. The two thin exhausted man consciously on the soft couch which turned not-so-soft a few hours ago. Their backs aches and their bottom felt like it doesn’t exist anymore, to their own accord, they haven’t sat so intensely their whole life working as office workers. Of course incidents still happened once and a while but it wasn’t often for problems to occur at Wonwoo’s group, or it was just a small matter that one person can handle in 15 minutes.

They both lie on the couch, Wonwoo at one side and Jun at the other, speechlessly looking up to the ceiling or on the floor or anywhere in the distance. After a while, Jun decided to break the silent atmosphere

-so. That happened.

-yeah. . . _ Wonwoo replied with a dull answer, feeling completely beaten.

-luckily _ Jun sits up from where he lied_ we have tomorrow for ourselves.

-yeah you are right. _ Wonwoo slides off the couch and head towards his kitchen, reaching for the mugs on the counter. _coffee?

Receiving a nod, Wonwoo started to make process on their very-damn-early morning coffee. Soon, the old coffee brewing machine starts making small noises as the dimly scent of undone coffee filled the damp room. Jun darted his eyes away from the computer screen and saw his best friend aka Mr. had been staring at the coffee machine for the last two minutes, with a sigh he inched closer to the other end of the couch, resting his face on the arm side.

-Won-ah. It’s way too soon for you to go to Mars again.

Wonwoo startled at Jun’s voice, he turned to him, delaying a smile.

-you know you can just tell me if there is something wrong, right? After all, we are best friend, aren’t we? _Jun questioned with one brow raised, he leaned on the couch and let his cheeks rested in his own palm while tilting his head.

Wonwoo stood there for a moment then return the smile, his eyes dropped on the floor while turning back to the smoking hot coffee beside him.

-yeah. You are right.

Jun stayed silent as if he was waiting for Wonwoo to finish. He just sat there, staring at the latter until he eventually had to spill the beans. Wonwoo sighed heavily, his sharp eyes stuck on the bitter black coffee

-I’ve. . . I had a crush on this person. _even though he can sense Jun trying to be subtle but at the corner of his eye he can see the latter’s eyes widened in surprise and excitement, he continued_ But we leave far away from each other and we have been writing letters to each other lately. . .

-then? _ Jun added, clearly into the story

-uh, I received a letter yesterday, too. But I realized that I’ve never said that I miss them before even though that person said it a lot.

-why didn’t you just say it?

Wonwoo shrugged and sighed yet again.

-I. . .just afraid that if they found out about my feelings they would hate me for it.

-. . . you can’t know until you try, believe in that chance even it’s the smallest chance. Like Seungcheol, he wouldn’t let go of Jeonghan and now they are chasing each other out there who the fuck know where they gone, leaving their kid here for me to look after.

Wonwoo was about to say something as his mouth opened but closed right after when he heard the coffee machine reached its accomplishment. With that, they decided to enjoy their late drinks and talk about things that none of them really care about.

 

Jun couldn’t breath, something was weighting on his body and his chest, he felt like suffocating as his eyes fluttered open. The first thing hit his eyes was a small child curled up on top of his body, chubby cheeks pressed against his chest as he breaths peacefully, sounding asleep. With a small smile, he lifted Chan slightly and his cute pure eyes opened slightly, looking down to Jun’s.

-good morning baby. _he whispered to the 2 years old while feeling his soft tiny hands running down his face

-good mawnin. . . _Chan replied sleepily as his eyes slowly closed again and arms dropped free, he gone back to sleep.

Jun smiled while lifting the kid a bit higher, bringing him into his embrace. With Chan’s small arms on either sides of his neck and his face nuzzled in the crook of his shoulder, Jun wrapped his hands softly around his body and feel the warmth transferring over to his body and back.

-Won-ah. _he called out softly, darting his eyes upwards to the other end of the couch just to see no one there. He sits up, hugging the child steadily as he didn’t want to wake him up, and looked around confused

“where did he go?” _Jun asked himself as the front door suddenly crackled open, the person he just mentioned to himself, Wonwoo, stepped in and close the door behind him. Their eyes met and Jun just stared at him, then the clock hanging on the wall nearby.

 06:13

-do you even sleep? _he asked while looking at his best friend as if he was some kind of monster. _where the hell did you go this early in the morning?

-well, uh. . . the post office. I just send the letter to them.

-ok. I didn’t know that you were that desperate.

-shut up twat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -words count: 3000
> 
> Damn sorry this one is long and lame.
> 
> I needed to add more characters since I’m using them afterwards in further chapters (also i like where this is going lol). So please anticipate
> 
> It gonna be lit
> 
> Like these candles
> 
> Letz get it.


	3. III. Of flower petals

“I really miss you”

The damn phrase stuck in Wonwoo’s head. From the moment he woke up to before he closed his eyes, he just couldn’t help but blush a light hue of red whenever he thinks about it. It’s all happened too quickly, he didn’t know what to do. He felt himself grew more emotions towards the younger when each day passed by. In other words, he was more and more desperate to see him again. His smile, his gentle interactions, the way he would care for him, the way he would gently pat his back and call his name in whispers, his everything. . . Wonwoo was more certain and can firmly say that he is in love. Shamefully that one year of happiness passed him in a blink of an eye, now that he realized, Mingyu isn’t by his side anymore. As a busy and an enough-to-live finance he was, Wonwoo hardly ever finds himself outside of his own house, and he couldn’t even afford a car for work, mostly because he thinks the bus is way more convenience but that’s because he didn’t want to spend his money anyway. Now that he was sure of his feelings for the younger, he would express himself to him more, he thought of so many things he wanted to say to Mingyu to show his affectionate towards him, to be with him. . .

He stared out the window, watching as people walked pass the café’s large one-sided window. He was sitting at the furthest corner of the shop, taking small sips of his somehow more bitter than he remembered beverage. the warm dim light brought him to engross as he forgot about his laptop which turned into sleep mode for quite a while ago. Despite the plastic container in his hand turning cold, he couldn’t seem to snap himself out. He felt lost, he didn’t feel like returning home, he was afraid. It’d been three days since Jun brings Chan back home, three days since their company’s incident, three days since he walked back home from the post office at six in the morning. Emotions piled up in his stomach, he didn’t seem quite to know what they were, it was like a mix of apprehension and excitement, distress and hope. . . An incoherent mess he would say. Something just stirs in his chest, urging him to return home and there was, also, something else holding him back. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to react, he didn’t know.

A breeze of wind made the leaves danced, some flew into the air, some ran along with the people walking on the busy street, . . . Wonwoo closed his smoky fox – like eyes and led himself deeper into his own mind, to feel like falling into the bottomless depth void of thoughts. His chin rested firmly in the palm of his hand, his breath steady and soft, the low volume jazzy music accompanied him in his own mind scape. In one brief moment he felt free from all his disbelief, he just felt calm and let his flow of thoughts runs through his body, made him lighter than ever.

Wonwoo eyes shot opened when the café’s waiter tapped on his shoulder. He confused - and embarrassed, he might add - looked up to the waiter – who obviously just jolted at his sudden movements but offered him a warm smile – who was holding a sticky note in his hand.

-Hello. Someone asked me to give this to you. _ he said handing Wonwoo the small piece of paper, with the gentlest smile ever _ and that person also payed for your beverage.

Wonwoo was dumfounded, he delayed a reaction and took the small paper in his hand, his eyes widened a but as he read

“will you return home, please

-I will be waiting for you”

-Who asked you to give me this? _ he beamed toward the waiter, who was patiently waiting beside him, his eyes filled with confusion.

-that I afraid, that person of which requested me not to reveal their name. _ the young waiter smiled again _ they arrived quite a while ago, too. So you shouldn’t let them wait for too long. _ he adds

Wonwoo nodded almost finding himself rushing toward the door without his laptop. Gathered all his things, he quickly flew out the door, but said thank you to the waiter before he did so and heard the latter’s voice faded as the door slowly closed by itself. “please come again.”

 

Wonwoo arrived at the end of the streets, he can already see his house from a few block away. The infamous street is still empty as it has always been, the question has always sit around in his head, he wondered why people here hardly ever come outside. Or they come outside often but he stayed in too much. . . But that’s beside the point. He walked quickly, almost running when he nearly reached his house with the laptop hugged close to his chest. The closer he got, the better he can see the front gate got opened and a tall, thin figure sitting on his shallow stairs case, head lowered with the smoky soft violet strains flying in the light wind. His heart suddenly fastened, he stopped in front of the small white gate, legs felt like they can collapse any moment and his knuckles going white from how hard he was gripping on the laptop in his chest, it made him in a brief moment thought that he was going to crush thing. He cursed at himself for being so tense, but he couldn’t help but thought this “stranger” was giving him a familiar sensation.

One step, two step. And he is now just about a meter away from the figure sitting at his front door, his hand reaching out as he leaned down just a bit.

A soft groan emitted from the back of the latter’s throat and Wonwoo’s hand jolted backwards, he watched as the stranger head lifted bit by bit.

There is it again.

That feeling he hated so much but he couldn’t hide away from it.

The feeling of losing balance, the electricity running down his spines, the inexplicable adoration.

Right in front of him, giving him the dizziness, making his body shivers. . .  Kim Mingyu was there.

-Wow, that took way longer than I thought. _ He smiled, painting a ray of sunshine on his face. That damn smile, he hated it. He hated how it put him at ease, how his heart speeding up, how his inside swells up. . . But he wanted to convey those feelings, to keep it, to embrace it and take every inch of it.

-Mingyu. . . _he murmured, walking closer to whom was lifting himself up from the cold cement. Mingyu looked down at him, a sweet smile plastered on his lips, his arms behind his back but he reached one hand out and took a hold of Wonwoo’s laptop and pull it away from him, setting it down on the doorstep and turn back to him again. He was sure that he was giving rather a blunt expression but he decided to let the question linger for a while, instead.

-Wh-why are you here all of the sudden? . . . _ he puzzlingly questioned _ just curious. _ he added quickly. He didn’t want the younger to think that he wasn’t happy seeing him here, it’s quite the contra. But it calmed his body as the other gave him a broad smile, like an awfully tall sunflower he was.

\- because. . . _ He delayed his answer, pulling the ending longer in a hum. Wonwoo’s eyes squeezed shut as he saw the arm behind Mingyu’s back pulled out and flew towards him. After a second or two, he slowly let his eyes slightly open just to see the pleasant white color of a branch of orchid right in front of his face, his eyes widened in surprise and he slowly reach out to held the small flower pot. He looked at the flower, then Mingyu, he sworn that he saw his eyes sparkled. _ you said you missed me in the letter so I came. _ His eyes squinted as he gave yet another smile, showing his cute small canines. Wonwoo’s heart felt like it was about to rip his chest open, he bit the inside of his lips as he was certain that he was definitely in love with this man, he had the sudden desire to give away his everything to him. Like a natural feeling after a humid summer rain, it was overbearing. Like a knock on the door rush excitement over the body. Like a storm, love just swiped him away. He didn’t know why he ended up feeling this way, but how could he turn away?

Without realizing, the flower pot was taken away and placed on the doorstep-along with his laptop- suddenly he was pulled into the warm embrace of the younger. Everything in his body felt like spinning when the shock faded and a cloying feeling started to build up in his stomach as Mingyu whispered almost sulking in his ears

-Pay attention to me, too.

Wonwoo smiled against Mingyu’s shirt, he closed his eyes in content as he held the pot with one hand, the other snaked under his arm to pat softly on his back. He was still nothing but a very damn tall puppy.

-welcome home, Gyu.

 

Wonwoo shifted on his heaven-soft of a bed, novel in his hands and blanket covered up to his stomach. It was rather late but he decided to stay up for just a bit more to done reading his unfinished chapter. The goldish light from his lamp set yellow flares in his beautiful eyes, reflected on his pale white skin as he focused on the dull-looking page, reading the words carefully to make sure he understood the plot. Fantasy stories have always been Mingyu’s favorite, so he tried reading them, too although he still sometime finds it confusing or just nonsense. But the way the latter’s eyes would shine, his jaw slightly dropped and he would be so ever excited tells Wonwoo about how magically a vampire turned into an elf or something like that. He is a dork, but Wonwoo find that endearing.

He smiled to himself reading the book, a butterfly turned into a pretty fairy when the one she loves bring her a beautiful flower. He gazed his eyes to the small square table at beside the balcony’s door. The pot of a single white orchid resting peacefully, looking even more delicate as the moonlight shone through the glass panel onto the table.

His bedroom’s door crackled, made him startled and immediately turned his head towards the door to see a sneaky Kim Mingyu sneaking his way towards his bed with a pillow he took from the other room positioned in his arms. He stopped and stood in place when Wonwoo threw him a confused look, he just smiled softly

-it’s boring over there so. . .

Wonwoo took a moment to work on that piece of information. He chuckled and shifted away from his spot, leaving a fairly wide space beside him while patting his hand on it. Mingyu’s eyes sparkled again in happiness as he jumped on the bed and snuggled himself under the thick warm blanket. Wonwoo looked down at the latter, who return the gaze with a small grin.

-idiot. How old are you? _He teased, ruffling Mingyu’s dyed smoky violet hair, making him pout a little

-I’m 24 and I’m not an idiot.

-yes you are.

-yeah sure mr. I-accidently-left-my-laptop-in-the-meeting-room-and-go-home.

-hey, it’d been over a damn year, shut up.

They both laughed softly as Wonwoo returned to the book in his hands, he felt his heart beat faster once again when Mingyu stirs and rest his chin on his shoulders, eyeing the book he was reading. An unintentional smile made way to his lips, he continued reading at ease as his body felt relaxed.  He had read hundreds of books or even more during his life time, but this time, something was different, it felt special. Nothing else changed, still a book, still his room, still the same bed, but there is someone laying right beside him. A someone named Kim Mingyu.

It wasn’t long after until he heard his giant puppy snoring softly as he sounded peacefully asleep. He glanced at Mingyu, whose eyes closed and his head positioned on his shoulder, his eyelashes were long, lips slightly parted as he breathed steadily. It was breath taking how handsome the man was. He can hear his heart beating rapidly inside his chest.

He is asleep, so maybe. . .

Just maybe . . .

Before he can work out what he wanted to do, he was already leaning down dangerously close to Mingyu. He stopped when he felt Mingyu’s warm breath tickling on his cheeks, his eyes locked on his lips. This felt so wrong yet so right, the thumps in him never slowed down, he slowly closed his eyes and leaned even closer even though he had tried to stop himself, but at this point, his body didn’t feel like it was his’ anymore. The muscles on his body relaxed as their lips touched, just slightly pressed against each other’s. He felt butterflies in his stomach, the sweetness rushed over his body and down his spines, making him shivers. Wonwoo pulled away, eyes widened as his own action took him by surprise. Mingyu was still peacefully asleep and he sighed in relive, turning his head away, a small smile creeped on his lips, as he brought his unoccupied arm up and brush his slim long fingers on his lips.

 

The next morning when he opened his eyes, there was no one beside him on the bed. He just assumed that the younger was up to cook breakfast again as he always does before, so he would just go back to sleep until he came barging in and remove him from his bed. But he sat up and looked at the digital clock placed across the bed like a habit, and finds something was wrong.

It was already 11:25 AM

Why didn’t Mingyu wake him up? He asked himself as he hastily slides off the bed, slippers scratching on the cold floors as he rushed out of his room. He closed the door behind him and sprinted toward his kitchen, but Mingyu, however, was nowhere in sight. He frowned, where would Mingyu possibly go? He looked around the house to find no notes in any type from the younger despite his clothes and stuff are still there in his room.

He started to grow worry as 2 hours passed, Mingyu still hasn’t returned yet. The lunch he cooked for the both of them turning cold as he lazily chewed on the slice of bread, not wanting to touch the food he made on his own, he wanted them to eat together. . .

Sometime around 03:00 in the afternoon, his phone still closed, not a single message pop up to light his screen nor his mood. He started to feel anxiety taking over him again.

5:00. The sun started to appear by his window as the sky slowly turned to a beautiful shade of orange. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there and wait. The one he was waiting for still hasn’t returned.

The sun is gone behind the horizon. His door still didn’t budge. There was still one pair of shoes at the door way.

11:30 Tiny starts blinded his vision, he wondered to himself what had he done for today except for waiting.

01:00. His bed seemed cold, his eyes wouldn’t close but stuck on the ceiling, finger intertwined on his stomach. Oblivion. That’d describe how he is right now. Tears urging to slip out of his eyes but he couldn’t cry, he didn’t want to believe that maybe the younger noticed his kiss. He regretted himself for couldn’t control his own actions, he felt stupid. His chest felt heavy, like a huge rock lying on it, making him suffocate. At that moment, he heard the front door creaking and shot up from his bed. The door slammed close, not too loud but enough to make him jolt, followed by footsteps towards his room. Wonwoo’s eyes widened as the doorknob got twisted, and the door opened slightly, a tall figure slides into the room. Duel to the lack of light, the shadow seemed blurry and unclear but it was familiar enough for Wonwoo to make out. It was Mingyu. He was happy to see him home, of course, but what’s he doing in here? In HIS room, at one in the morning, just arriving at home, also.

Before he realized it, Mingyu inched closer to his bed, make it easier to make out his feature. His dreamy eyes glistened under the moon light, staring straight into Wonwoo’s own, his shirt was unbuttoned to the third pin, revealing his tan skin and toned chest, his body covey the light smell of alcohol – he had been drinking. But beside it, Mingyu still have the charisma that gets his heart to speed up every time he sees him.

-y-you are home. . .

He said quietly, but didn’t get any of the respond. Instead, Mingyu suddenly grabbed his shoulder and forcefully shoved him into the bed. Wonwoo let out a surprised yelp, eyes squeezed shut as he endured with the pain on his left shoulder from how hard Mingyu was grabbing it. He was definitely drunk. But his eyes shot open when he felt a pair of lips on his neck, and soon later, teeth sunk into his flesh. He hissed at the pain, tugging lightly at the end of Mingyu’s hair in hope to pull him away. He did, but his lips moved upwards to meet Wonwoo’s pair, his tongue shoved in his mouth and kissed him roughly. Wonwoo widened his eyes in surprise, was Mingyu actually. . .kissing him? At the thought, it felt like heaven it almost made him feel light headed. In the mess of teeth clanking together and spit, Wonwoo raked his hand through the younger’s hair, one behind his neck, body waving to Mingyu’s large hand which slided underneath his t-shirt made him hummed into the heated kiss. But the Mingyu’s movements stop as sudden as how it starts, he broke away from their kiss and stared at Wonwoo. His delicate eyebrows pinched close together to a frown, he bit his lips and snatched away from the bed with acrimony on his face, murmured an unclear “sorry” and left Wonwoo on the bed, frustrated. He quickly adjusted his clothes, wiped saliva away from his mouth, and rushed out of his room.

-Mingyu?

He called out, but no respond. He looked to the kitchen, the bathroom, the guest room,. . . But Mingyu was gone, but this time his bag of clothes is gone with him.

The branch of Orchid slightly wiggled in the light wind, the bright moonlight shone down, glistening the newly watered drops on it’ beautiful soft white petals. From outside, it started to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: 3238 words wowwie
> 
> this took me by surprise tbh
> 
> It got longer every new chapter wtf
> 
> But its starting to get angsty ppl. Fasten ur sit belt
> 
> Please anticipate lovelies. Love you all.
> 
> _yangie_


End file.
